1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrochemical cell, an electrochemical cell module including the electrochemical cell, and a method of preparing the electrochemical cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal-air battery is a type of electrochemical cell that includes an anode that may allow deposition/dissolution of metal ions, a cathode for oxidizing/reducing oxygen from the air, and a metal-ion conducting medium disposed between the cathode and the anode.
A metal-air battery may use a metal as the anode and may have a high capacity because it does not need to store air, which is used as a cathode active material. The metal-air battery may have a high theoretical energy density per unit weight of about 3500 Wh/kg or greater. However, currently available metal-air batteries provide only a fraction of the theoretical energy density. Therefore, there remains a need for a metal-air battery which provides improved discharge capacity and improved energy density.